Talk:Wolverines!
Untitled Here is a movie: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TXb_AYGZlos about the intro of this mission ;) (Ever121 17:00, October 31, 2009 (UTC)) I have record the whole mission also, but I can't post it on youtube cause Activision is claim it L Why the Rangers are in the D.C. Area. There is a training facility at Fort A.P. Hill that is about a half-hour outside of Arcadia, VA, where I believe the first two invasion missions take place. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fort_A.P._Hill It's possible that Hunter 2-1 had recently rotated back from Afghanistan and was training at the Fort when the invasion began. Invasion route Seeing as how the guys from TF141 said in the "Takedown" intro, that the world would see Russia as the victim and support them, shouldn't we mentioned something like this? It would explain how the Russians managed to bypass every NATO installation in Europe. -Tool9 Actually If you look at a globe Greenland and Canada are the only countries they would've had to fly over. Looking at the load screen the Russians fly south over Canada, bypass New England, and converge on D.C., suggesting they went North out of Russia and not over Europe at all. Eiram2006 21:20, December 18, 2009 (UTC) That is incorrect, the vector in the video is consistent with the Russian Planes flying somewhere over Iceland/Scotland and Scandiavia on their way to the States. This would also make sense given than it is the quickest route from most Russian airbases to Washinton D.C.. Canada and Greenland during the Cold War were seen as being susceptible vectors of Russian bombers into the U.S., but as far as an 'aim-for-the-head' invasion goes it is too great a distance to travel. Many NATO member nations would have known about the movement of forces along this route, and regardless of any anti-U.S. sentiment, NATO would still have warned the United States, especially given that Russia is like the Anti-NATO. The invasion route, and the nature of the invasion in general, is actually a tactical mess even with the ACS reuse; the coninental U.S. is very well strategically protected especially from invasion from Europe or Asia because of its isolation from those continents. Logistically it is a nightmare. Anyone who has played Risk ''or ''Axis and Allies ''knows that Russia would pretty much have to control all of Europe before even attempting what they do in the game. --RonGizzie 19:22, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Both Coasts under attack Are you guys sure that both coasts were under attack? The game makes no mention of it and the part where it shows contacts heading for West Coast attack could have been very well a diversion. Plus there is a plothole in the game, considering that most of those European nations are part of NATO and that the UK could have spotted that massive fleet of aircraft headed for the East Coast, not too mention Iceland (The US has a base there)and of course, the US Navy/Coast Guard. -Shogun Liquid :I have to agree whole-heartedly with you Liquid, the West Coast satcom operators were seeing ghost signatures registered as a diversion. Just lop it out if it's unfounded (Which this claim is). 17:12, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :I'm also with you. Having now watched the loading screen a few more times I think what is happening (or what IW wants us to think is happening) is that the cracked ACS is producing a lot of phantom dots on the screen in the NORAD HQ. If we accept this premise then it makes a lot more sense as to why the local AFB's on the West Coast are not seeing anything in their scopes and report that the "skies are clear". ''Maybe what the cracked ACS does is to project the dots that should have been appearing on the East Coast (the true Russian forces) on the West Coast. 16:20, November 30, 2009 (UTC) --I just watched the cutscene again last night. I now believe that the "attack" on the West Coast and Alaska were phantoms that the Russians projected via the cracked ACS. The blips are in some cases clearly already over land, and the operators report "all clear." Also, it is mentioned that the fleet that inserts TF141 into the gulag is leading the counter-attack against Russia. One would think that any fleets operating in the Pacific would we recalled to deal with the invasion of California rather than hitting a small installation in Kamchatka. One wonders, then, what the Russian endgame was. A paratrooper attack against the East Coast (including Maritime Canada?), while devastating, couldn't be expected to take and hold all that land without support. Was the whole attack a suicide mission meant to take as many Americans with them as possible? Or was there to be/will there be a follow up attack?-- ;Huh, I always assumed that the blips over Alaska and the West Coast was the planes passing over on their way to DC. If theres any follow up to the attack on DC, I guess we'll find out in Modern Warfare 3 ;) ; slutty girlfriend? just pulled from the trivia, it said "At the start of the mission if you look around the jeep you will see a can of Choal, an obvious parody of Skoal. There will also be a picture of a girl taped to the dash, possibly a girlfriend of one of the Rangers although the same picture can be seen in any Humvee you get into " Maybe she has a thing for soldiers? when i first noticed her, i thought she was megan fox. now i'm hearing she's someone's girlfriend. someone sure scored. :lol there's no info on the girl, and the pic is shit quality. Her pic being in all the humvees has to do with dev laziness. YuriKaslov 00:05, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Quotes? Shouldn't the section Quotes be titled something like Briefing Transcript? Just getting that out there since the quotes are a direct translation from the briefing cutscene. --Kezzadude 10:00, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Second time a mission is set in the USA I've changed the trivia statement that Wolverines is the first mission in the CoD series set in the USA, because the training mission in CoD1 is set in Georgia. Malcolm1995 18:32, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Weird Glitch When I was playing Wolverines! I noticed a glitch. In the part where you have to protect Sgt. Foley as he's moving Raptor, Sgt. Foley is still on the roof floating in the air. I haven't been able to find any ways to get Foley down, and the only way I was able to fix the glitch was by restarting the level. Time of year? EvErLoyaLEagLE (4/19/2010): In this mission, the lighting seems to be in the afternoon, possibly hours before sunset. The timer in this mission says 17:45 (5:45pm), and in Exodus - 18:51 (6:51pm) - it is still bright for an afternoon, but then the lighting becomes like sunset after you pass the tunnel before the last set of houses. The D.C. missions still have the late-afternoon lighting even with rainclouds when you look out the roof of the White House - 19:28 (7:28pm). To me, the afternoon lighting in these missions suggests that the events in Modern Warfare 2 take place sometime between March and November, according to the daylight saving charts for 2016. I say this because in daylight saving time (March - November) it is bright at 7pm while not on DST 7pm is dark. So I would say Modern Warfare 2 takes place somewhere between March 13 and November 6. Dear House, we are both correct in terms that it will take place during Daylight Saving Time, but the month which has the most rain out of that time period would be April since it rains during Second Sun. Another reason why it takes place in April is during the cutscene of The Hornet's Nest, when you see the newss clips, it says something like "revised April rates." And to be more specific about which DAY, I didn't think about the moon until I played throught he campaign again. You can see the moon during Second Sun before it starts raining. And according to its shape and the moon calendar, I believe Modern Warfaer 2 takes place exactly from April 4 to April 10, 2016. ([[User:EvErLoyaLEagLE|'EvErLoyaLEagLE']] Talk 18:39, May 14, 2011 (UTC)) please don't erase the two pages i just made they are called Julian's pizza and Taco to go Butthead4 00:02, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Background chatter Can anyone make a page for the radio chatter I keep hearing?Makarov29 09:42, March 21, 2011 (UTC)